The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Percussion musical instruments capable of creating a sounds and rhythms are known in the art. One type of percussion musical instrument—the tambourine—has been used since ancient times and today can be found in many forms of music (e.g., Greek folk music, Italian folk music, classical music, Persian music, gospel music, pop music and rock music).
A typical tambourine consists of a frame, often made of wood or plastic, with pairs of small metal jingles (also called “zils”) and may also include a drumhead. Tambourines come in many shapes, with the most common being circular or substantially semi-circular.
In order to play a tambourine, it is typically held in a user's hand and shaken, struck with the user's other hand, struck with a drum stick or other percussion tool, struck into the user's leg or hip, or a combination of two or more of the aforementioned techniques. When a user must use their hand or hands to play the tambourine, however, those hands are no longer available to play other percussion instruments. This is especially problematic because tambourines are often used in conjunction with other percussion instruments (e.g., drums). Thus, many tambourines are designed to be mounted to a drum set's high-hat rod. This allows a user to play the tambourine with a single foot pedal and frees their hands (and other foot) to play the drums as normal. This style of tambourine play is typically referred to as a “high-hat tambourine shake” technique.
Once a tambourine is mounted onto a high-hat rod, its jingles are subject to vibration from the user's other percussion instruments, and even vibration from the instruments being used by other members of the user's band. This produces unwanted and ill-timed sounds and rhythms during the course of a performance or musical work sound recording.
Given the foregoing, systems, methods, and apparatuses are needed that allow for a high-hat mounted tambourine to be muted.